


Veritas Nunquam Perit

by Awkwardfanpanda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: "we have been friends for a long time and I loved you then and I love you now" trope, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama-arama, F/M, Fluff, Is it bad to say you like seeing your fav characters in throes of unfulfilled desires, Joy Divison, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic rollercoaster, Smut, Song recommendation, With every chapter, untold feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardfanpanda/pseuds/Awkwardfanpanda
Summary: They say that the truth never perishes.But one can learn to cover it up with a thousand lies and one goodbye._____________________________________________Ben and Rey have been friends for as long as they can remember, revolving around each other like a planet and a satellite. But unsaid feelings act like the invisible barrier holding them apart. But as one of them drifts apart, wrapped in a new found love, things begin to unravel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a long time. Hope you guys like this :*
> 
> Each of the chapters are also accompanied by song recommendations which loosely resemble the chapter content. This chapter is -
> 
> Love will tear us apart - Joy Divison

It seemed as if that place that been left untouched since the time he left, because right there, in front of his eyes, were the same old ripped bar stools with the same old creased leather covers and the same old framed posters of the same old action movies. And there she was, same old Rey. Well, same maybe, looking at the way she was laughing and nodding her head along to something Poe had said like a million times before, but not old, never old. Strange, how it had just been two weeks but it felt like a fucking lifetime. 

They had not noticed him yet. How would they anyway, when there was Rey? She always burned so bright that she never went unnoticed while everyone else did. But soon enough, Finn’s eyes met with his and Ben keenly registered the way his entire body went frigid. As if a murderer had just walked in and he knew that death was near, but hadn’t come around to accepting it yet. Ben watched on, as Rey’s smiled drew in and she questioningly, followed Finn’s sight to...him.

Stale cigarette smoke kept on filling the air and the ages old jukebox softly switched over to a Joy Division hit but their eyes still remained glued to each other. It was as if they were recollecting every moment they spent so hard trying to forget. 

“Love, love will tear us apart, again.”  
.  
.  
.  
(2 months ago)

Rey frantically scurries from room to room with her black lacy dressing coat trailing behind her. She nudges the hair falling over her face and lets out an irrate sigh as she bends over once again to relight a candle that seemingly blew out for the third time. 

But a sharp knock on the front door of her apartment pushes her consciousness out of exasperation and she stands up straight. 

She takes a deep breath, lightly fixes her hair and quickly licks her lips. 

“Alright,” she thinks, “this is it.”

She turns the golden doorknob, posing just a little, in her lacy black boy shorts and demi-cup bra. She’s nervous but she tries to ward it off, thinking to herself how it’s nothing so momentous and that she’s done it quite a few times before. 

However, the mood she’d built up for herself quickly disappears when she is met with the face of Ben Solo and watches his expression change from a lazy smile to raised eyebrows and slight ‘o’.

“Oh my god” Rey groans in exasperation and turns around to enter her living room again, hoping to crawl into the ground and bury herself there forever. 

Her back is turned to him but she can still completely trace the smirk on his lips when he says,

“We-ell, looks like I forgot what day it was today. But no worries because I kind of dig this look”, he says gesturing in her direction with a tilt of his face, a lift of his brows and a mischievous grin. 

“Shut up, Solo” she practically barks at him still facing the other side though, because lord knows she doesn’t want him to see the blush colouring her cheeks. 

A laugh escapes his lips and he says, “Anyway, I had brought some 1962 Chateau Latour because Calrissian’s finally had it back in stock.”

She turns to face him at the mention of her favourite wine’s name, recalling its deep, earthy flavour. But, she instantly remembers what the time is and storms up to him with renewed confidence and a clear intent of pushing her best friend’s ass out of her apartment.

“Yeah, okay, that’s great but you”, she says while bracing her hands on Ben’s shoulders and turning him towards the door “need to leave.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m leaving.” he replies in mock defeat, “Wouldn’t want to get in the way of you getting laid.”

“I,” she says to him when he is safely out of her home and looking at her from the doorway, “will not reply to that because I am trying to be in a good mo-are you even listening to me?” she says when realises that he is looking at the end of the corridor. 

“Hey Rey, looks like your boyfriend is here,” he tells her when his eyes catch hold of the bespectacled, blond male exiting out of the elevator and before Rey has time to react, Ben cups his hands near his mouth and says

“AYO, DEA-“

But he is stopped short when Rey pulls his arms down and punches him, hard, on his right bicep. 

“What. the. fuck. is wrong with you?” she angrily growls at him, further frustrated when all he can do is breathlessly laugh. 

“Fuck, he’s walking this way,” she worriedly mumbles.

“Okay, leave through the fire exit” she tells Ben, who is trying to regain his breath from laughing so hard.

“GO!”

“Jesus, fine. I’m leaving, I’m leaving. Have fun and remember to tell me all about it later,” he winks and finally pushes through the white doors of the fire exit when his gaze meets the roll of Rey’s eyes and his ears, the sound of her door closing.  
............................................................................

Ben treads down the pristine white steps of the staircase, the heavy bottle of expensive red weighing down his left arm and his expression changes from the remnants of a smile to a pained scowl. Anger seethes within him and his footfalls grow heavier, more sonorous and the clang of his black shoes meeting the metal of the stairs, resound all through the descending corridors. 

As he nears the glowing exit sign placed on top of steel doors that lead to the cold night outside, his pace fastens. He wishes to race down the last couple of steps for it felt as if the building was suffocating him and tearing every last breath of air away from his lungs and the only way he could get respite was to burst out of those doors and never come back again.

But all Ben does is grip the bottle tighter, gently push the door ajar and slip outside. His eyes are still glued to the pavement but having lived in New York his whole life, his body can sense the lack of people out. Expected on nights like these, he thinks, when it’s chilly and everyone is inside, in the arms of the loved. 

“No such luck for me,” he bitterly mumbles to himself, his fingers now stiff and numb from the harsh cold. Rage fills up his senses and the back of eyes, making him see red.

He takes a sharp right and enters a dead-end alley. 

The night is pretty much silent with the occasional beep of a taxi speeding past. Perhaps it was this very silence which made the sound of the wine bottle, shattering into a hundred pieces, all the more loud, almost deafening. 

Ben’s chest heaves with heavy breaths and his eyes sting with unshed tears. He flexes his fingers, over and over again, trying to dispel the deed his hand did while red wine flows down the wall and on the path like deep, thick blood. 

He rakes a hand through his hair and heads in the direction of the cold empty apartment he calls home, armed with the plan of spending the night with a bottle of the finest whiskey. 

When he finally opens his bar cabinet and pours a glass of the amber liquid, a couple of blocks away, Rey’s bed rocks as Dean thrusts inside her while she reprimands herself for imaging how Ben would’ve looked with his eyes closed in ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been swimming in my mind for a really long time and it grew so strong that despite it being prime exam time for me, I felt compelled to make it a reality. I will also be brutally honest and say that a part of this arises from my owm, confused feelings about my best friend. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment because they are like elixir to me.


End file.
